Rapper's Tale
by Rapperport
Summary: This is the story of my character from Star Wars Galaxies, Rapperport Simonavitch. Although I've tried to keep the story as close to real events as possible I have taken artistic license, so anyone recognising their characters please don't  be offended! :


**PART 1 – A NEW BEGINNING**

Rapperport Simonavitch sat in the waiting room of the Parliamentary building waiting to see his Father, the President of Nazrike. The colony of Nazrike would soon find out for sure if their decades of isolation from the galactic community had come to an end. The ion storm that had raged for 111 years around the only hyper point out of the system had started to dissipate over the last week and a scout ship had been sent to try and leave the Deep Core colony, it was due to return any day now.

Rapper looked up as he sensed a familiar presence, the door up ahead opened and a head popped out. It was Rapper's friend Korvas Mordor, his reddy-brown hair was cut short and he was dressed in the dark green uniform of the Nazrike Rifle Regiment. He flicked his head sideways indicating he wanted Rapper to follow him, Rapperport slid off his seat and followed Korvas into the grand hallway leading to the Presidential office. Briskly walking past the Nazrike Rifleman standing to attention, Rapper followed Korvas into his Father's office.

The office was a large room, more of an HQ command room than a private study, there were many high level officials bustling about, talking into comms and pointing at command consoles.

"What's going on Korvas?" Rapper whispered.

"The scout ship's back." He replied.

"Already?" Rapper asked.

"It's being tractored into spacedock at the moment, it was heavily damaged." Korvas answered seriously.

Anyway your Father can tell you more then me, come on!" Korvas motioned at Rapperport and moved over to a large desk occupied by a short, stocky man in his late fifties with dark hair and a full beard. Navy officers and Politicians surrounded him; he looked exhausted as he conversed with them. He looked up as the pair approached and smiled.

"Ah, Captain Mordor!" He said in a cultured coreworld accent. He waved off the people around him and rose to his feet.

"Thank you Captain, you're dismissed." He smiled.

"Yes Mr President!" Korvas saluted, nodded at Rapperport and joined the group of people moving away from President Simon Victoravitch's desk.

"What's going on Dad?" Rapperport asked getting rather concerned.

"You'd best take a seat." His Father said gravely. They both seated themselves and Rapperport raised his eyebrows slightly, prompting his Father to continue  
"Well as you know two days ago a scout ship was sent to re-establish contact with the Galactic community, under the command of Captain Stallek and Lieutenant Wuldrum. Their ship appeared in system late last night, dangerously close to the ion nebula. They'd lost all systems except communications and life support; the force must've been with them! Anyway, we've been debriefing them all night over com whilst the perilous task of reeling them in was conducted."

"So what happened to them?" Rapperport asked.

The President continued.  
"They were attacked by someone calling themselves the Galactic Empire. The warship was of a size and design unheard of, Stallek and Wuldrum just managed to get away before this massive ship blasted them into space dust. Unfortunately they strayed too close to the nebula as they hypered back into the system, which leads us to where we are now."

"What next then?" Rapper asked.  
"Are we going to send another ship out?"

"Yes." Replied his Father.  
"And I want you to be on it."

"Me?!" Gasped Rapperport disbelievingly  
"But Dad I'm no pilot, you know that. I couldn't poss..."

His Father waved his hand silencing him.  
"You know how to get from A to B, that's all I ask. You've been training as a diplomat since you were young Rapperport. I need your skills to find out what kind of galaxy it is out there now and quite frankly I don't trust anyone more then you."

"Thanks Dad, but wouldn't it be better to send out an armed Corvette instead?" Asked Rapper.

"Oh no!" Replied the President.  
"We don't want to antagonize this "Empire" any further. But don't worry your first stop will be a very peaceful planet, I've had my researchers sum up a list of planets that are unlikely to have trigger happy navies waiting for you.."

Rapperport nodded.  
"But when do you want me to go?"

"Well...now actually Rapperport." His Father said smiling.  
"We want you to learn as much as you can from these planets we've picked out. It's a predetermined course and after three months you're to return home and report the situation."

Rapper nodded again, starting to feel excited about the adventure he was about to set off on.

"Now Son, you'll be leaving at 1800 hours tonight. So you'd best use this time to get packed and say goodbye to your Sister," His Father said, continuing.  
"You'll be taking a Hawk-class scout ship, the "Intrepid". Captain Stallek and Dlen Mordor will familiarize you with the vessel and brief you further. Oh and the ship will leave from the Presidential landing field, we're trying to keep this hush hush for now."

"Yes Mr President!" Rapper winked.

"I'll be there to see you off Rapperport." His Father smiled, rising from his chair.

"I won't let you down Dad." Rapperport said seriously, leaving his chair also.

"I know you won't Son." He replied.  
"I'll see you later."

Rapper returned to his flat in New Corellia, the capitol of Nazrike. He hadn't eaten all day so he fixed himself something to eat and thought about what he'd need to take with him on the mission. Finishing his meal he walked to the bedroom where he started to fold some clothes into a large travel bag. He glanced up at the picture on his bedside table, the one of his Mother as a young lady. She had long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Rapper still missed her terribly. Inevitably, thinking of his Mother made him think of Tareeca and the accident 8 years ago when he'd lost them both, even now the guilt he felt had never faded. He closed his eyes and tried to forget that fateful day, but it was burned indelibly into his memory.

Rapperport had been gifted with the force like so many on Nazrike, who were descended from great force users like the Jedi. His main talent was the prescient dreams he often had, most of them weren't connected to his life or even to Nazrike and Rapper could not make head nor tail of them. But one dream he had had when he was sixteen had involved his Mother dying in a speeder accident. Since that dream he wouldn't let his Mother out of his sight and where ever Rapperport went Tareeca his girlfriend followed. Tareeca had been Rapperport's first love and they had been almost inseparable, she was Corellian descended and had that feisty, indominatable spirit that most Corellians seemed to have. Although she was much shyer and sweeter than most of the Corellian women Rapper had known. He could remember her like he had just met her; she was a short and petite girl with shoulder length reddy-brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a cute, impish appearance that made her look very endearing. Rapperport had thought that he could stop his Mother dying and change the future, but instead he'd gotten Tareeca killed as well. So unclear was the dream that Rapper wasn't sure that his Mother would die in a speeder or be hit by one, so he couldn't of known that the accident would occur as Rapperport, his Mother and Tareeca rushed to hospital after his Father had suffered a heart attack. It was a simple malfunction in the repulsorlift that caused the speeder to careen out of control, Rapperport held his Mother in his arms as she died, Tareeca died in hospital some hours after with internal haemorrhaging. Racked with guilt Rapperport never told his Father about the prescient dream, he blamed himself for not being able to save his Mother and for getting Tareeca killed as well. Consequently Rapper found it difficult to make new friends; he couldn't bear to go through the same thing again. He found it hard enough worrying about the friends and family he had left, this left him lonely though as Tareeca had been the only woman in his life. He wondered if the new galaxy out there would change his way of thinking, maybe he would find happiness at last...

After packing, Rapperport drove his landspeeder to the McCam Force Academy & Museum. Harmi McCam and his band of Jedi, who had defended the second colonization of Nazrike from the ancient Sith worshipping aliens named the Xarsh, who hailed from Nazrike's moon, had founded the academy. The Jedi had died saving the colony from destruction and the museum had been constructed in their honour. The academy had continued to run under the Jedi's apprentices, but much knowledge had been lost with the Jedi's deaths and it was a lot more watered down form of force training that was taught there now. Rapperport's entire family had trained at the academy, except his Father who was not at all force sensitive. Rapperport's Sister Sara had even gone on to become curator of the museum, it was her he was going to say goodbye to now. Rapper made his way into the museum, smiling at the pretty receptionist on the way. He stopped at the entrance to the main exhibition room and looked up at the large holo above the door, it was a picture of the Jedi group that had saved Nazrike. Harmi McCam stood in the centre of a mixed species group of robed Jedi, his arms were folded and he was smiling slightly. Lots of people commented on how similar Rapperport looked to the legendary McCam, it's true they both sported thick, dark hair and had deep brown eyes. Although Harmi McCam had a short goatee beard, where as Rapper had a full beard. McCam was also taller and broader across the shoulders than Rapperport. It was very possible that Rapper was a direct descendent of McCam's, although he'd never married. Corellian Jedi like Harmi McCam flaunted the Jedi code often and had children and partners. Rapper hoped he did have some Jedi blood in him; he might need it on his mission.

He walked through the entrance and immediately became aware of his Sister's presence at the other end of the great hall. Rapper made his way towards the end of the room, perusing some of the exhibits on the way. He became aware of children's voices and assumed Sara must be showing another school class around. He turned his attention to the museum again, looking at exhibits of Jedi robes, holocrons and lightsabers. He stopped around the corner of the Nordlander history display, where he knew his Sister was and listened to her talk to the children. 

"Most of you have probably never seen a Nordlander." He heard her say in a loud, clear voice.  
"The nine Barbarian tribes of the Northern Wastes are superstitious of our technology and only rarely venture south. You can see here displays of all the tribes in their customary clothing."

Rapperport heard gasps and giggles from the children as he turned the corner and watched his Sister continue. She was dressed in the traditional black and white robes of a force user and had her long, dark, curly hair tied back.

"The Nordlanders are descendents of the first colonization attempt here on Nazrike. Their colony was destroyed by the Xarsh and the colonists fled into the Northern Wastes to find refuge, where they have stayed to this day." Sara looked over at Rapperport and smiled.  
"So that's the end of the tour, I hope you enjoyed yourselves." Sara said cheerfully.

Rapper noticed a slight, bespectacled man with a comb-over haircut, who was obviously the children's teacher.

"Well thank the curator children!" He said.

"THANKYOU MISS SIMONOVA!" The children chorused.

Sara talked quietly with the teacher for a couple of minutes before she said goodbye to him and the class. Rapper stepped aside as the class bustled noisily past, he felt his gaze drift to a pretty young girl with large blue eyes and blonde hair who was staring at him. Rapper smiled at her and stuck his tongue out, the girl giggled at him and followed her class out of the museum.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Sara asked behind him. Rapperport turned around shaking his head in joking disbelief.

"How do you do that Sara?" Rapper smiled.  
"I wish I was half as strong in the force as you."

"You're stronger than you think Rapper, just in different ways." She replied.  
"That child." She continued.  
"She's force sensitive, you noticed something different about her didn't you."

"I suppose..." Rapper said thoughtfully.

"I only knew myself because her teacher told me. All force users have certain talents that they excel in Rapper. Harmi McCam was a swordsman of some renown, you just commented on my empathic abilities and you seem to have an uncanny knack for sensing the living force. Our...Brother had more raw, telekinetic powers, but that didn't make him more powerful than either of us." Sara said, resting her hand gently on Rapper's shoulder.

"It didn't seem that way last time we met..." Rapper sighed.

"But you came out stronger Rapperport." Sara replied.  
"And you're still growing stronger, your prescient and recuperative abilities have always been strengths of yours Rap. But do not underestimate your ability to sense the living force. Force users are like shining beacons in the force, linking the living force over the galaxy like a network."

Rapperport nodded then hugged Sara tightly. They both knew there was nothing more to be said on the subject so they said their goodbyes and Rapper drove from the museum to the Presidential landing field.

He saw the scout ship there waiting for him with two figures standing outside, Captain Stevv Stallek and Dlen Mordor. Stevv Stallek was a Duros, tall, blue skinned, red eyed, hairless aliens renowned for their great pilots and navigators. Duros were the only non-human inhabitants of Nazrike and numbered around one hundred thousand. Dlen Mordor was Korvas' elder Brother and a member of Nazrike Intelligence. He was a short stocky man in his late twenties with dark hair, greying at the temples. They both saluted Rapper as he exited his landspeeder, he returned the salute. Over the next thirty minutes the pair familiarized Rapperport with the scout ship's controls. The Hawk-class scout ship looked like a bird-of-prey in flight, it had a class 1 hyperdrive and enhanced sensors but no weapons. Dlen then took Rapper aside as Captain Stallek excused himself and wished Rapper good luck; Dlen briefed Rapperport further on the mission.  
"The list of planets you're to visit are in the main computer." He said.  
"If by some chance you're in danger of being captured by this Galactic Empire, you can self destruct the computer by pressing this button here." He continued, pointing to a large red button on the control panel underneath safety glass.

"You're to follow the planetary list in the order shown, if for some reason you cannot go to the next planet on the list simply skip to the one after." Dlen then showed Rapper a survival pack he had prepared for him.

"OK, this pack contains everything you need to survive in all but the most harsh environments. Just in case you get stranded some where." Dlen informed him.

"I won't go into too much detail as I know you have extensive scout training from serving with the Nazrike Rifles and the Midland Borderers." Dlen then went on to describe some of the more unique things in the pack like a multi-purpose crafting tool and a skin-tight water-retaining suit. After the briefing Dlen reached into his jacket and pulled out a small sporting blaster pistol, he then handed it to Rapper. Just then Korvas came into the scout ship, he smiled at his brother and saluted both men.

"I've just been sent to inform you your father won't be able to see you off Rapper." He said.  
"Someone leaked the story of the mission to the press and he has his hands full dealing with them, I'm sorry."

"I see..." Rapper said, eyes downcast.

"Well!" Dlen said authoritively from behind Rapperport.  
"You'd best get going now, before the media descends on the landing field."

Rapperport escorted the two Brothers to the entry ramp where they saluted him, Rapper returned the salute and smiled.

"Seeya guys!" He said.

"Three months." Dlen replied.

"May the force be with you." said Korvas.

Rapper waved then pressed a button raising the ramp. He walked to the cockpit disappointed that his Father had not been able to see him off, but excited at the adventure set out before him, He sat himself down on the pilot's chair and began the start-up sequence.

"Space control this is the Intrepid, requesting permission to leave the Nazrike system." He said.

Short pause.

"This is space control Intrepid, request granted, Good luck!"

Rapper fired up the repulsorcoils and lifted the Intrepid up, pointing her nose at the sky. After a brief look out the transparasteel window at the Nazrike skyline he punched in the sublight engines, rocketing into orbit. The windows darkened as he left the atmosphere, protecting his eyes from the burning red glow. After a few moments they cleared again showing him the blackness of the Nazrike system. Surrounded on three sides by black holes the only light came from Naz, the system's sun and the ion nebula near to the hyperpoint out of the system. Rapper came to bear on the hyperpoint after a couple of minutes and brought up the list of planets on his data screen, smiling at the first destination he read. I've always wanted to visit there he thought, plotting a course to Alderaan...


End file.
